You Want Me?
by neko-jin72
Summary: This is an AU. Threesome. Kai,Tala,and Bryan have decided to start a family. Rei is a three year old neko-jin orphan waiting for someone to love him. Full summary of it inside. **This story is under construction and will be back later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **How the heck could I possibly own Beyblade, I don't even have enough money to buy one of their DVDs. Duh.

**A/N: **ok, this is an AU that just popped into my head one night. I don't even remember why.

**Summary: **Kai, Tala, and Bryan are all Billionaires for a company that they started, Demo-industries. They are all lovers with each other and have decided to start a family.

Rei is a small child who was recently orphaned b/c of hunters who raided his village and massacred everyone.

This story takes place in a society where it is legal and not that uncommon for people of same sex marriages/ partnerships to adopt children.

Okay, on with the story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

­­­**You Want Me?**

Prologue…

Osaka Jungle, China 2007

"Shuchun, get Rei out of here!"

"What about you, Rick?"

"I'm staying with the villagers and going back to the village to try and keep out the Raiders. I need you to take Rei and go with the others and get to the next village! Hurry, you need to go before the Raiders get here! We'll try to hold them off while you try to escape."

"But-"

"No, no buts! They're coming right now Shuchun and you are running out of time! Just go past the river and go through the cave in the middle of the Forest to the next village, Please!" the man said desperately.

Quickly, the man swept the woman into a tight embrace and kissed her gently, looking into her golden eyes before kissing the crying toddler that she carried.

"Baba!!" the crying child whimpered, reaching out for the man, leaning dangerously out of his mother's arms. The black-haired man took his son from his wife and held the baby tightly for a moment before pulling back from his child and looking into his bright ember eyes.

"Rei, you have to go with Mommy and the others now. I need you to stay safe, Baby." The man gathered his son into a tight hug again, and then gave the sniffling child to his mother. Rei leaned forward to his father again, but was held back by his mother. He looked sadly to his father.

"Baba come wif us?" The small boy asked with innocent curiosity, his cat-like eyes contrasting greatly with the darkness surrounding him, oblivious to the danger around him.

Rick sighed before taking one of his son's tiny hands into his own. "I wish I could stay with you and mommy, Rei-Rei, but I need to help the villagers protect our home. You need to stay with the others and help protect Mommy. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Rei said, his face focused with child-like determination.

Rick smiled sadly. "I know you will. You're a brave boy, Rei; you will grow up to be a strong man."

"Strong, like you Baba!!" Rei said happily, but the smile on his face fell when his father turned away from him. His father started talking with the man that had stayed with them for a while, Alexander, in a different language. Rei figured out that the two men were talking in Japanese when he recognized some of the words his father had taught him.

"Rick, you should be the one to stay with you family, not me…"

Rick shook his shaggy head sadly. "I need to stay and try to help keep the Raiders out of the village. Please Alexander, go with Shuchun and Rei."

Alexander looked into his friend's tear filled eyes and nodded. They gave each other a brief hug, and then both turned to the villagers. Alexander started towards Shuchun when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at the man that was his friend for so many years.

"Please, protect them. Keep them safe…please." The proud father said brokenly, the unshed tears finally falling from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. Alexander gave a curt nod in response, tears of his own filling his eyes, blurring his vision slightly.

"I will do everything I can to protect them, my friend."

With a final nod, Rick went to stand with the other male villagers and Alexander went to the group of women, children, elderly and some of the younger male villagers that were there for protection.

After the remaining villagers said their farewells to their families, the male neko-jins and Rick went towards the now abandoned village. The sky surrounding the village was an angry orange, smoke and flames still visible, even from their position on the hill above the village.

The group of women, holding their children, and the few men went past the river quickly and entered the Forest as stealthily as possible. They had been walking briskly through the clusters of trees, avoiding stepping on any twigs and roots that would make their presence known to the inhabitants of the Forest as well as anything else mortally fatal. Suddenly, on their way to the cave, they heard yells and laughter swiftly approaching. Some of the neko-jins were getting hysterical.

"What is that?"

"They don't smell like our males!"

"Is it the Raiders? What do we do?!"

"Enough!!"

The panicked voices stopped and everyone turned to the one that spoke, the eldest midwife stepped forward and looked sharply at the villagers.

"We need to get out of here while we still have the chance. I'm not going to lie to you; we don't have much time and luck seems to be against us. Some of us probably won't survive, but I assure you, we're not going down without a fight! Alright, let's get going!"

Receiving several nods from the group, the midwife turned and started moving again. They were about one mile to the cave when the Raiders caught up to them. The battle started very quickly; there were seven Raiders in all, but their blood lust was incredible. Not even ten minutes had passed yet there were only a handful of neko-jins left. The remaining villagers were trying desperately to escape, but the Raiders got most of them before they had a chance to escape the blood shed.

Alexander took Shuchun by the arm and they sprinted in the direction of the cave. Seeing it in sight, relief flew throughout Alexander's body, but it came too soon. Suddenly, there was a manly yell and then he heard a women scream. Alexander felt Shuchun slow down and he turned around and saw what had caused the delay. There before him lay the wife of his friend, the woman he was supposed to protect, laying in a pool of blood. Shuchun was laying face down in the dirt, a knife embedded into her back where a large blood spot was still spreading. Looking up from the woman's corpse, Alexander saw one Raider, his arm still extended from throwing the weapon, a couple of feet away from him and the fallen mother. Time seemed to stop as Alexander and the bandit watched each other; Alexander's eyes were filled with rage and sorrow, and the Raider's were filled with insanity and blood lust. A sudden scream pulled the two men out of their stand-still. This cry had come from the little baby boy, still lying underneath the body of his now dead mother.

Renewed anger burned through the blond haired man's eyes as the little child's cries of distress became louder and more urgent. When the crazed Raider heard the frightened voice of the child, he started to laugh maliciously. Still laughing, the Raider cocked his head to the side and his face twisted into a wicked grin as he walked closer to them, licking his lips suggestively as he closed the distance between himself and the man and child.

"Stay where you are! Don't come any closer!" Alexander growled, but was ignored as the man continued on his way to the dead woman and the child trapped beneath her. His face screwed up grotesquely when the child's cries became louder and Alexander saw the man's hands twitch in anticipation.

With Rei's safety in mind, Alexander reached to the back of his belt and pulled a long knife from its holding place. Stepping closer to the Raider, who seemed to be too distracted with the scared boy, he suddenly charged at the man.

Hearing several quick footsteps on the hard ground, the Raider saw movement in the corner of his eye and just barley dodged the knife that was thrust at his back. Turning on his heel, he saw the blond haired man, holding the knife and breathing heavily getting ready for another attack. Smiling cruelly, the Raider cackled as he drew his own sword from its sheath.

The Raider ran towards the man, swinging his sword at the other's head, but the older man ducked and flung himself backwards, missing the assaulting blade. The Raider charged at the man again, intending to get him in the chest, but with a speed the Raider didn't anticipate, Alexander dodged the blade and quickly shifted behind the bandit, lodging his long knife into the man's back and twisted the weapon up, effectively cutting through the spine. The Raider was dead before he even hit the hard ground below him.

Blood rushing through his body, the adrenaline from the fight wearing off, Alexander would have fallen to the ground in fatigue, if he had not heard Rei. The little Chinese boy was shrieking bloody murder now, yelling for help, clearly trying to not choke on his tears and saliva.

Alexander hurried over to the limp, lifeless body of Shuchun and carefully lifted her corpse off of her son and laid her body flat on the ground gently, before looking at the tiny version of his friend. Rei had some scrapes and bruises, but those would heal in time. What Alexander was worried about was Rei's mental and emotional stability. Here was the most adorable two year old toddler Alexander had seen who should be growing up with his parents and having great memories of life with his Mama and Baba. But no. Having this tragedy happen; Rei was now going to be growing up parentless, his first memories would be of his home and village burning to the ground, his father leaving to protect him and his family, and his mother dying right before his young, innocent eyes.

"Not if I can stop it." Alexander said to himself. Going over to the weeping child, Alexander scooped the tiny boy up from the ground and rocked him to his chest.

"Shh, Rei it'll be alright. I'll be here, I promise. I got you baby, Shh, it's okay…" Alexander pulled Rei closer to him, keeping a firm, gentle hand on his back while his hand stroked the thick ebony hair of the child. Rei was starting to calm down slowly and laid more of his weight onto his Baba's old friend.

Rei rubbed his hand over his tired eyes, wanting his Mama to hold him and rock him like she did at night, or when he was hurt or sad. Looking down to the floor Rei saw his Mama on the floor sleeping, and wondered why she wouldn't get up and hug him to her and make everything all better like she had done all of his short life.

"Mama…?" Rei leaned over the blond man to get his mother's attention, but she didn't move.

"I'm so sorry Rei, she can't hear you anymore…" he heard the man holding him say quietly. With that sentence going around his head, he felt something in his chest hurt and he closed his eyes for a moment. Something inside him told him that this would be the last time he saw the beautiful face of his mother. Tears welling in his eyes once more, Rei shifted in the man's arms and turned his head away from his mother.

Alexander felt Rei relax in his hold and his tiny, shaky breaths deepened and evened out, telling the man that his friends' son had fallen asleep. "I'll take care of you now Rei. You're not going to be alone anymore if I can help it." The old man murmured to the child and felt the boy relax even more against him.

Smiling sadly, Alexander made his way to the cave that led to safety, his tiny gift nestled deep in his arms.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **ok, so this was the prologue. In the next chapter, which is already written and finished, we go and meet up with our favourite three Russians: Kai, Tala, and Bryan. Thanks for reading this and I will post the next chapter of the story as soon as I can.

Please review and tell me what you think about this: if you liked it and review, it will probably make me type faster and get the next chapter up sooner!!

Neko-jin72


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, I am just borrowing the characters for a little while, I will give them back, I promise!

**A/N:** thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really like it when I get in my inbox and find a review alert, it makes me happy. : ) the characters will probably be a little OOC, most of the time, but bear with me.

LEMON WARNING!! BETWEEN THREE MEN! : so if you don't like that kind of thing, well…I don't understand why you're reading this story, but hey, I warned ya! If you are into it, enjoy!!

ok, this chapter, a year has gone by so now Tala is 23, Kai is 23, and Bryan is 24. sorry, but little Rei isn't in this chapter, but he will be in chapter 2. He's 3 now.

Oh, I decided to change something. To make it easier for the boys to get Rei, they are married now! Ok on with the story.

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**You Want Me?**

Chapter 1.

Another sigh was heard at the table as Kai, Tala, and Bryan were eating dinner, surprisingly, they were all quiet. Normally, business would keep them from eating together many times during the week, so anytime they spent together was spent catching up with each other, talking, or snuggling.

"Kai, is there something wrong?" Tala asked, looking at the younger man sitting across the table from him.

"I'm just thinking about something." Kai said quietly, pushing his food around his plate, not looking up at his two husbands. "It's nothing."

"What is it Kai? Hey, stop messing with your food." Bryan said, looking at the blue haired Russian.

Kai dropped his fork, it landed with a clatter against his plate. "Sorry. Didn't realize I was doing it…"

"What's on you mind Kai? Obviously it's not 'nothing' if you keep thinking about it." Tala reasoned.

"I just…never mind." Kai stopped himself, shaking his head.

"What is it Kai, you know you can tell us." Tala focused all of his attention on Kai, emphasizing his words.

"Well, what do you two think about kids?" Kai asked quietly, still staring at his plate.

"Uh…I haven't really thought about it, ya know, kinda random subject Phoenix." Tala said hesitantly.

"No. Kai, don't even start." Bryan dismissed, figuring out where the conversation was leading.

"Bryan?" Tala asked, confused. He eyed his two lovers, wondering what they were both thinking.

"Just hear me out, Bryan, I-" Kai started, but was interrupted quickly.

"No Kai, I don't need to listen, I already know what you're gonna say. We've already discussed this." Bryan said, waving his hand in front of him, dismissing the idea.

"Hold on. Are we talking about adoption again?" Tala asked his two lovers, effectively cutting off their conversation.

"Yeah Tal, that's exactly what we're talking about." Bryan turned his eyes on Kai once more, this time a little calmer.

"You know my answer Kai and you know my reasons. We can't adopt; a child wouldn't be able to handle our lifestyle. We travel all around the world for our business; we'd never be home for the kid. We don't even know how to take care of a kid. What kind of life would that be?" Bryan asked him gently, trying to make Kai understand.

"We're not gone all of the time, Bryan and when we do travel, usually only one of us goes. There would two of us left to make sure the kid was alright." Kai said desperately, trying to get his points across to Bryan.

"There are books everywhere on how to raise children. We could also go on the Internet and get some info and personal experiences. Hell, we could even ask Tyson and Hilary." Tala said, his pointer finger touching his lips and his thumb underneath his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Stop giving him idea Tala, that will only make him want one even more." Bryan sighed.

Tala shrugged. "So?"

Bryan looked at the redhead incredulously. "You're not serious…you too?!"

"Why not? I mean, C'mon Bry, it's not like we don't have enough money fro the kid. Besides it might be fun having a kid around." Tala said happily, bouncing in his seat a little.

"This isn't a game Tala! A kid isn't meant to be a pawn for someone else's enjoyment!" Bryan said furiously.

Seeing the anger and sadness in Bryan's eyes and body language, Tala quickly got up and pulled the oldest man in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Bry; I swear I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

The lilac haired man relaxed into the hug and returned it gratefully. "Don't worry Wolf, I reacted badly. I know you wouldn't mean it like that."

"Not ever, Falcon." Tala murmured, placing sweet kisses on the sensitive part of Bryan's neck. The Falcon gave a slight sigh and leaned into the kisses.

Getting a side look from Tala, Kai got the hint and went to the head of the table and placed himself on Bryan's lap. He started kissing Bryan's jaw, moving down to his neck and biting down on his lover's rapid pulse, getting a pleasurable moan for his actions.

"Please think about it Bryan…." Tala said as he moved to the back of Bryan's nape, biting down roughly then licking at the reddening skin.

"Yea…Bry…please think, about it." Kai panted by Bryan's ear. By now he had unbuttoned his oldest lover's shirt and started pinching, nipping, and licking Bryan's nipples, making them erect as he was slowly rubbing himself on Bryan's stiffening shaft.

"Ok…I'll think – think about it.." Bryan panted as he let his head fall back, letting his two lovers have more access.

"Thank you…Koi…" Kai gasped out, rocking his hips against Bryan once more. He groaned in satisfaction when he heard Bry's deep moan as their erections rubbed together.

"Let's….have this 'conversation'…somewhere else." Tala said huskily as he watched his two lovers play with each other.

Without a word or hesitation, Bryan picked up Kai started walking to the bedroom after Tala, with Kai still hanging on him. Getting into their room, the three Russians had minimal complications with their clothes as they ripped off all of the offending material in record time.

Bryan placed the naked Kai on the bed gently and held out his hand for Tala to take. Tala shut off the light, making the room dark, except for the moon shining in through the French doors on their balcony.

Taking Bryan's hand, Tala found himself wrapped into a very heated kiss. Bryan licked at Tala's lower lip and the redhead let him in a moment later.

Bryan gave a slight moan as his tongue explored Tala's mouth and played for dominance against the wolf's tongue which Bryan won quickly.

Tala lowered himself onto the bed, bringing Bryan with him and shut his eyes as the falcon ran his cool hands across Tala's heated flesh. Feeling Bryan kissing and toughing him was arousing the redhead so fast, Tala thought for sure he wouldn't last very long tonight. Just having thoughts of Bryan being inside him was making the redhead even hornier and he moaned loudly, arching his back.

Kai was watching his two lovers play as he sat, leaning against the headboard, his legs opened widely. He stroked himself slowly, closing his eyes at times, imagining it was one of his lovers that were holding his hot member in their hands instead of his own. He opened his eyes when he heard a strangled moan and what he saw made his cock twitch, and his pace quicken.

Lying before him was Tala, rocking his hips in a steady pace, moaning as Bryan sucked on him. Kai's precum was leaking out of his stiff cock faster and it coated his shaft, making it feel better by the second.

"God…Bryan…ha, ngh…yea…harder…!" Tala moaned as he grabbed a fistful of Bryan's lilac locks, pushing the Falcon's head forward, seeking more friction.

"Pl-please Bry...harder..!" Tala gasped, as Bryan started to suck on his cock harder, bobbing his head up and down, in time with Tala's thrusts. The redhead gave a low moan as Bryan hummed around Tala's length, while his hands massaged the redhead's round orbs.

Kai spread himself further rocking his hips back and forth, pumping his stiff rod hard and fast. With his own liquids lubing up his cock and the image in front of him, Kai knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His dry lips were open, as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs as he kept rocking.

Feeling the familiar sensation in his groin, Tala knew he was almost there. He tried to thrust faster, but firm hands on his hips stopped him.

"Bry…faster—I need…this-!" Tala said desperately. But instead of moving faster, Bryan stopped altogether, removing his hot mouth from Tala's erection with a wet popping sound. Tala whimpered in frustration; he was so close to his completion only to have it stopped moments before.

"Bryan-please!!"

The Falcon smirked. "Not yet Tal. I think…someone, is feeling left…left out," Bryan had heard Kai's breathing speed up sharply when he was with Tala, making him stop and watch their youngest husband.

The redhead turned to look where Bryan was staring and his cock twitched when his eyes landed on his younger lover.

Kai was lying heavily on the headboard, panting as he rocked his hips while massing and pulling on his shaft hurriedly. The two toned haired man's pace was quickening, so before he could reach his climax on his own, Tala grabbed the hand on his younger lover's cock, making Kai stop all movement.

Glazed, dilated eyes looked up to Tala in confusion and a whimper came out of Kai's chapped lips. Tala bent down and kissed Kai passionately, moistening his cracked lips.

"Not yet Phoenix, wait for the real fun." The redhead smirked as he sucked on a finger and slowly ran it across Kai's throbbing cock, rubbing the head slightly. His own member responded immediately to Kai's outcry of passion.

"Enough Tal, let's get this started," Bryan growled, his voice an octave lower. He didn't wait for a reply before he leaned over to one side of the bed and snatched the bottle and gave it to Tala once his fingers were coated thoroughly.

Tala laid back on the bed next to Kai and put his knees up, opening himself wide for easy access. The redhead felt a shiver run across his spine as he waited for what he knew was going to happen next.

Spreading some lube on his fingers, Tala got Kai's attention and called him over. Kai crawled over Tala, his rear facing the redhead and eagerly latched onto Tala's shaft, licking it delightfully. Tala moaned and slowly pushed his first finger into the hole of their youngest lover. Kai whimpered and spread his legs wider, giving Tala more room to work with.

Hearing his two lovers, Bryan added a second and third finger, working his fingers around Tala's passage until he hit something. By the way Tala grunted and pushed back on his fingers, the Falcon knew he found Tala's prostate.

Getting his sweet spot hit, Tala added another 2 fingers into Kai and quickly finding his bundle of nerves, hit it fast and hard.

"AH!!" feeling pleasure sharply course through his entire body, Kai let go of Tala's erection and cried out, hanging his head on Tala's hip, breathing raggedly.

"You ready for the real thing Kai? Tala?" Bryan asked as Tala fell back onto his fingers again, his body reacting to every sound both his lovers were making.

Receiving a raspy 'yes' from Kai and a grunt from Tala, Bryan smoothly slipped his fingers out of Tala. Grabbing the red bottle again, Bryan covered his own cock and then applied a generous amount to Tala's length. Lifting the Wolf's hips a little, Bryan positioned himself at Tala's entrance.

The lilac haired Russian slowly shoved himself into the heated passage of his husband. Once he got in all the way, he stayed still, to the best of his ability, as Tala was adjusting and help a very hot, needy Kai onto his own erection.

Once Tala got Kai turned around to face him and put him over his shaft, Kai slowly impaled himself onto Tala. Breathing roughly, Kai inched onto Tala until he had to stop and concentrate on his breathing to dull the pain when he had a few inches in.

Even after five years of dating and marrying Tala and Bryan, Kai still wasn't used to this part at times. Trying not to show his discomfort to his two lovers, Kai tried to shove the rest of Tala's huge length into him when he had to stop again with a small gasp of pain.

Hearing Kai, Tala cupped his hand over the blue and grey haired man's cheek. "Are you ok, Love? Do you want to stop?" Tala asked him quietly, his voice twinged with slight concern.

"No, Tal…I'm okay…just adjusting." Kai panted as he dismissed the concern and impaled himself fully onto Tala's twitching cock.

Tala sat up slightly and pulled Kai into a searing kiss to get his mind of the slight pain. The redhead chuckled when he heard and felt his smaller husband moan.

Kai did feel the pain as much anymore, and when he felt Bryan start to get restless, he wriggled his hips, indicating Tala to start.

The redhead got an idea and he smirked as he jerked his hips up at an angle and hit Kai's prostate dead-on, then clenched his inner muscles around Bryan's, until now, neglected member, his smirk growing wider when he heard hit two lover's moan.

Kai turned his head back and caught his other husband's eye. Thinking along the same lines, Kai clenched his muscles to hug Tala's length, just as Bryan hit Tala's bundle of nerves with force, giving Tala some of his own medicine. They were rewarded with a sharp moan and a glare from the redhead.

They started off with a steady, even pace. Bryan lifted Tala's legs and the Wolf wrapped them around this lover's waist. The lilac haired man rocked back and forth with a little force, hitting Tala's sweet spot every time, while the other Russian held Kai's hips tightly, guiding him as Kai bobbed up and down on Tala, leaning forward and fisting the redhead's hair.

Their steady pace didn't last long as they began going faster and faster and harder with each hitched breath, each hoarse moan, every creak and thump of the headboard quickly hitting the wall repeatedly.

Bryan started feeling his end getting a little closer, but controlled it, wanting to come last as he roughly pounded into Tala, getting moans of pleasure from hitting his prostate repeatedly.

The Falcon sucked on his fingers, getting them coated thickly with his saliva and reached around Kai and found his youngest husband's nipples. He pinched and massaged a pink bud firmly, making it rigid. The lilac haired man smirked when Kai cried out; Bryan quickly found the other bud on the Phoenix's hot flesh and pinched and tweaked it until it was stiff as well.

Having Bryan's hot, wet fingers caressing his flustered skin and feeling Tala going in and out of him quickly was making Kai lose the edge to their lovemaking. Seeing stars appearing behind his eyes, he knew he was very close to his release. Kai was always the first to lose it, and it felt great when he did, but he didn't want to always be first so he got a hold on as much self control as he could and leaned down, kissing, nipping, and licking every part of Tala that he could reach as Tala tightened his hold on the youngest Russian's hips, plunging Kai onto his erection harder, making Kai go deeper.

Tala knew exactly what Kai was trying to do: he tried all the time and never has lasted longer than the other two. Both he and Bryan knew that their young lover hated coming first but tonight wasn't Kai's night to get his way.

The wolf knew he was getting closer as his hips were bucking wildly now, having the double sensation of Bryan slamming into him, and Kai's hot body enveloping his swollen shaft, riding him fast, in earnest, meeting him half-way, making Tala's cock go into him deeper each time. Not wanting to be out done by Kai, Tala wrapped his sweaty hand around Kai's red, painfully swollen dick, already receiving a strangled cry from the flustered man.

He slowly stroked Kai, spreading the leaking liquid all around his lover's shaft.

"Ah…please, T-Tala….d-don't!!" Kai struggled with the emotions of pleasure and need going through his body. He felt all of the emotions to go down south and the need for release increased rapidly in his groin, making him start to whither and shake.

Forgetting about not wanting to be first, Kai started riding Tala faster, seeking more friction. Kai wanted to release his seed so badly as he started getting desperate when his cock was starting to hurt. Yet Tala was not being very helpful playing with him, to the point he was at the edge but couldn't go over yet.

"Tal-Tala…help…please!!" Kai cried out, starting to lose his strength as he tried to go faster on the redhead.

Hearing the frantic tone in Kai's voice and feeling his frenzied moves become more erratic, Tala tightened his hold on Kai's dripping, very red cock and pumped faster, kneading and massaging the thick muscle, squeezing it once in a while.

Tala sat up as well as he could, making sure Bryan stayed in him, and wrapped his free arm around Kai, who looked like he was about to crash, slamming into him in time with his hand around the younger man's manhood and Bryan's rapid thrusts in him.

Kai couldn't handle it anymore; he threw his head back in a silent scream.

"Tal-I c-can't…hand-….I…I'm gonna….!" Kai panted out brokenly, still trying to gather strength to keep going.

"It's OK, Phoenix…just, let go….cum for me…" Tala whispered into Kai's ear, the youngest Russian's trembling form plastered to him, still moving with the rhythm of Bryan and himself.

"Ugh….ah'm…gonn. TALA…!!" Kai screamed as his body jerked violently against the redhead, his seed exploding all over him and Tala's stomach and hand.

Right when Kai climaxed, Bryan found his opportunity and pounded mercilessly into Tala. With the lilac haired Russian fucking him senseless while Kai's hot walls were still sucking on his member, clenched impossibly tight around him, Tala got in a couple of more thrusts until he couldn't take it anymore. Crying out Bryan's name, Tala spilled his essence into Kai as he spasmed and jerked.

When Bryan felt Tala's inner muscles close around him, he thrust into the redhead for a few more moments before he exploded, Tala's walls milking him dry.

Staying still for a couple of seconds in the after affects of their releases, Bryan gathered his strength and carefully slipped out of Tala, lying down next to the redhead. Kai had fallen, completely limp on top of Tala after his climax and hadn't moved yet.

Tala shifted a little and when he gently slipped out of Kai, he softly laid the panting Russian on the other free space beside himself.

When the three were situated, Bryan wrapped his arms around his two husbands; Tala cuddling, Kai cuddling Tala. After their breathing had returned somewhat to normal and they were lying in different stages of consciousness, Bryan ran his hand soothingly through Kai's short hair; his other hand entwined their fingers with Tala.

"So, if we do adopt, I don't want to do this half-ass. We need to learn about it first, before anything happens." Bryan stated nonchalantly.

There were muffled agreements, then silence for a moment until he heard Kai gasp.

Turning himself in Tala's arms and propping himself up on his forearm, Kai looked straight at Bryan.

"Are you serious Bry? We really can?" The moon's light shined through the room, illuminating Kai's face, highlighting the hop-filled crimson eyes.

"Yes."

In a flash, Kai was up and stumbling over Tala, falling onto Bryan's chest, kissing him and thanking him.

"Wow, this isn't really like you Kai."

Hearing Tala's statement, Kai stopped his ministrations, blushed, and ducked his head onto Bryan's chest.

"Yea, well I…" Kai trailed off.

"You've really wanted a kid for a while now, haven't you." Tala said, looking at him gently.

"Yea…probably after we talked about it the first time. Right around the time we found out Tyson and Hilary had Max." (I couldn't resist adding cute little Maxy)

Tala looked at him incredulously. "Kai, that was what over three years ago? I think it is…yea. Max will be four in about 5 months." Tala said after thinking for a moment.

"Anyway, let's get this figured out already. I'm tired." Bryan said a bit grumpily. He turned to the two tone haired man. "Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Understand this. – IF we get this kid, it's forever. We can't play with it and then when we get bored we return it or let it go. It isn't that simple."

"I know that Bryan! A child is not to be used. Don't you dare think I'll have my fun and then sell them to the highest bidder!! How could you think I would do that?" Kai spat, hurt lacing every word, feeling his eyes prickle.

The older Russian cupped his lover's nape, making them keep eye contact. "I'm sorry, but I've got to make sure that you really want to do this, the good part and the bad before we do anything. I don't want us to in over our heads too much and end up ruining our lives as well as the life of an innocent child."

Kai lowered his head and kissed Bryan on the lips before looking into his eyes again.

"I want one Bry. I want us to start a family; I know we can be great parents- the best." Kai said confidently.

"Alright…get off of me, you're heavy!" Bryan said with a smirk that said he was joking, before Kai could object. Kai laughed as he got off his tall Russian and stuck his out playfully when Bryan mocked-gasped, acting as if Kai weighed a ton, and was crushing him.

"Put that back into your mouth; unless you're gonna use it." Bryan quipped, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Still being tired from earlier, Kai wisely pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Smart move." The Falcon turned to his other husband, who had been watching them with interest.

"Same goes for you Tal. Do you want to have a kid? And don't agree just because Kai wants one either, we all have to be in this, together…so, are you ready for a kid?" Bryan asked seriously.

"Yea, I think I am. And I'm not saying it for Kai. I think it would be interesting to raise a kid. Just think of all the things that we could teach him, or her, of course. We could do all those family things like holidays, vacations, movies, everything." Tala stated happily.

"What about you, Bry? You aren't doing this for me, are you? If you really don't want one, we don't need to have a child to be a family, we already are one. I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

Bryan looked at Kai after he placed his hand over his husband's mouth; he smiled. "Don't worry Phoenix, I'm not agreeing to this because of you. I know we're already a family but I was thinking about it and I have decided that it might be good to have a kid here. Just think, if we adopted, it would save at least one child from the chance of getting an abusive family and landing in a dangerous situation."

Kai smiled one of his rare true smiles. "Good. Just making sure." They all laid down and snuggled together on the huge bed, this time Kai was in the middle, squashed by the two bigger Russians; he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, we can figure out the details tomorrow, I'm really tired." Bryan yawned and tightened his hold on both of his lovers.

With their minds settled, one by one the three let sleep claim them.

**Next Chapter: **the three Russians finally get to meet little Rei!!

**A/N:** so sorry that this was late!! I had the rough draft written out and was typing it like months ago but then my computer crashed and when I got it fixed I kinda got lazy and just didn't want to type. SORRY!!

That was my first lemon, ever, so please review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
